The Ball
by unicorn1111
Summary: Maura and Jane attend their first formal function as an acknowledged couple. Number 11 in a series of one shots, follows Transfer Tension


**The Ball**

The Governor's Midwinter Ball was one of the high points of Boston's social calendar, anyone who was anyone of note angled for an invitation, the guest list was an invaluable guide to who was in and who most definitely out, not that Maura Isles would ever be as crass to say anything so gauche.

As a distinguished member of Boston's high society she simply accepted her invitation, smiling to see it addressed to ' _Ms Maura Isles and Ms Jane Rizzoli_ ', rather than the usual ' _and partner_ ', drafting an appropriate response in the affirmative before going in search of her lover to let her know they were going to be engaged that night. Once Jane realised she couldn't get out of it; honestly it was almost embarrassing how quickly she caved when Maura used that pout, she had only one question.

"Can I wear the tux again?" The raven haired detective shrugged. "You said I looked good in it" Maura couldn't possibly disagree, Jane had looked breathtaking in a tuxedo, she'd barely been able to keep her hands off her that night and had made her appreciation VERY well-known once they got home. Unfortunately it was not to get an encore for this event.

"Unfortunately not Jane, the invitation is quite specific, ladies are to wear evening gowns while men can wear tuxedos" Her girlfriend had grumbled, only partly under her breath, about "sexism" and "why do I have to be uncomfortable" and "I hate dresses", that last bringing a smile to Maura's lips.

Instead she'd declared that as it was 'the' event of the winter season, and the first formal 'high society' event they would attend as an acknowledged couple, Jane simply had to let Maura handle the arrangements.

"What will that entail?" The detective had asked suspiciously. Maura had smiled a little wider at some of the images running through her head before placating her tempestuous lover.

"Please do not worry Jane, I will take care of everything" Jane wasn't all that mollified.

"That's what I'm afraid of"

So it was that three weeks later a chauffeur-driven limousine rolled up to the Governor's mansion, the door swiftly opened by one of the staff to allow both women to alight. Both were wearing heavy long coats in deference to the cold, Maura smiling and Jane nodding in appreciation for the man who was standing there, stuck opening doors in just below freezing temperatures. He gave her a quick nod in return and shut the door as they made their way inside.

Doffing their coats and handing them to the coat check, Maura looked her lover over, appreciating her all over again. Several hours in the salon earlier this afternoon had straightened Jane's usual unruly curls into a gorgeous style, while the subtle makeup had emphasised her girlfriend's incredible facial bone structure. The clinging white dress highlighted Jane's tall and slim figure, something the three inch silver heels only emphasised. Antique silver earrings and a necklace, both from the Isles collection, had been liberated from their normal safety deposit box to rest, rather more fetchingly in Maura's opinion, on Jane's warm olive skin.

The overall impression was of a vision in white, a contrast to Maura's own couture black. Together they looked, as Jane had reluctantly put it just before they left, 'pretty damned good', something Maura considered a significant understatement, tonight the world would see what she had always known, Jane was stunning.

Smiling at each other, she reached out and took Jane's hand in hers before gently leading her into the ballroom. The page at the entrance took her proffered invitation and spoke in a loud voice, announcing them over the general buzz of several hundred conversations.

"Ms Maura Isles and Ms Jane Rizzoli" Heads around the room turned to take them in, making Jane just a little uncertain. Obviously word had got around that number one on Boston's 'eligible bachelorettes' list was no longer eligible and she got the impression that they were waiting for the chance to look her over and pass judgement on whether she was a suitable match for the heir to the Isles name. For a moment she froze, she knew she wasn't worthy of Maura, god knew she wasn't a part of this world, with its money and airs and graces and look down their noses at a plumber's daughter attitude.

Just then she felt a squeeze to her hand and looked to Maura, seeing the reassuring smile there as Maura spoke quietly.

"Remember what we agreed Jane" Jane nodded and stood just a little straighter, the unconscious effect being to make her look even taller and adding an air of regal grace to her posture. As Maura had told her earlier; "treat this like you are undercover and playing a part and no one will know otherwise"

"That's more Liv's thing than mine; I mean how hard is it playing a street hooker Maur? This is something else" Maura had smiled, tilted her head and spoken quietly.

"Au Contraire Jane, you play a part every day at crime scenes; when dealing with the victim's family and when interrogating suspects, this is simply another part" At Jane's uncertain look she'd pulled out her trump card. "And once it's over, you are coming home with me" Jane had smiled at that, just as Maura had intended, her fears calmed for the moment.

Now though they were the object of everyone's attention, something Jane found intimidating. Calling upon her reserves of courage, she smiled easily and disentangled her hand from Maura's before offering her arm to the blonde to escort her down the steps. Smiling at the courtesy, Maura rested her hand on Jane's arm as they made their way down the stairs and into the swirl of people.

In seconds they were pulled into conversation, the conductor of the Boston Philharmonic and his partner happy to chat to the couple of the moment. Maura kept an eye on Jane who, after a small moment of uncertainty, found herself answering questions about her role with the BPD, why she had chosen it, the rewards, the challenges, something she was comfortable discussing. Happy that all was well Maura quietly smiled to herself and immersed herself in the evening's interactions.

The evening passed quickly, always more people to meet, to chat with, Maura was not unaware of Jane's relaxed demeanour, she was far better with people than even she realised, able to put most at ease with a smile and a word, drawing upon the skills that had made her such a successful officer.

I was standing with several others, Jane having offered to chase down a suitable glass of white wine, when our small circle was simultaneously enlarged and diminished by the arrival of Charles Moore III, a wastrel scion of old money. Charles was the embodiment of the old truism about the first generation creating the wealth, the second building on the work of the first and the third squandering it. He was noteworthy primarily for the extravagant parties he threw for his coterie of hangers on and the trouble he seemed to regularly attract. I had not seen him in person for well over a year and counted myself fortunate that I had not, now though he inserted himself into the group, quickly attempting to monopolise the conversation. At one point he turned my way and all-too-obviously ran his eyes over me, before speaking up.

"So Maura, I understand that you are seeing a woman now, how daring of you" I shrugged.

"Hardly daring, I would instead see it as appreciating the worth of a person, regardless of their gender" Charles pulled a face and leaned forward as he spoke.

"But a woman, and from what I hear, a somewhat uncouth one, surely you could do rather better than some lower class member of the constabulary" He brayed out a laugh as I started to get angry even as he pressed on. "I think all that time working in your somewhat strange profession has dulled your sensibilities and led you to accept less than a woman of your breeding deserves" I frowned darkly, how dare this wastrel denigrate Jane; I was about to speak when a welcome voice entered the conversation.

"Really?" At the low, growly voice Charles turned, to find a beautiful dark-haired woman standing right next to him.

"I beg your pardon?" Jane handed me the drink in her hand then turned to more fully face Charles who was standing there, somewhat perplexed by the expression on his face, even as his eyes ran over Jane, obviously appreciating what he was seeing.

"You were suggesting that Doctor Isles was slumming it with her new partner, them being a cop and all" Jane said as she tipped her head. "Are you sure about that? I would have thought her choice of partner was above all else, her choice" I smiled slightly at Jane's words, remembering once again why I was so blessed. Charles however was oblivious.

"Perhaps, but I would suggest that Maura would do better with a man of her own station in society, as befits an Isles" Jane tipped her head to regard him even as she spoke, as I noticed the people around us watching carefully.

"And let me guess, you're putting yourself out there as a candidate?" Charles tried to look and sound modest, rather unsuccessfully at both as it turned out.

"I would never be so presumptuous, however I represent the appropriate social stratum that Maura is accustomed to and speak for all when I say I have her best interests at heart, therefore I would be a far better choice" I tamped down on my anger as I saw the looks on the faces of those around us, Charles' opinion of the universality of his statement appeared to be somewhat wide of the mark. Obviously Jane shared a similar opinion.

"So you think that gives you the right to decide exactly who Doctor Isles dates?" she shook her head before continuing. "I don't think so" Charles frowned at her denial.

"Really, and who are you pray tell?" Jane smiled tightly.

"A friend of Doctor Isles" Charles looked Jane over then replied.

"I'm afraid we haven't been introduced" Jane smiled cheerfully as she spoke.

"I kinda like it that way" Undeterred by the obvious snub and the smiles of the other people in the group Charles pressed on.

"And what gives you the right to speak on Maura's behalf?" Jane carefully reached out and took my hand, entwining her fingers with mine before she spoke as I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm Doctor Isles' partner, the one you said she was slumming with" Jane didn't smile, her gaze was suddenly all dark intensity and raw power and Charles, for a moment, saw the person I did, under the clothes, the makeup and the artifice, he saw the strength, the passion, the intensity there and I saw him flinch.

"Oh, um, I, I didn't mean…" I saw other guests, both in our group and listening in nearby, smile at his discomfort; Jane however was unconcerned with Charles' bumbling attempt at an apology.

"Do you normally insult people you haven't met, or only those not from the _appropriate social stratum_ as you put it?"

Charles frowned darkly at Jane's comment then suddenly stopped as realisation struck. The smile Jane turned on had just a hint of dark threat. Something feral, possessive and untamed flashed in Jane's eyes, just for a moment and unconsciously Charles took a step back, a scrabble of atavistic race memory clawed at him, the caveman facing a sabre-tooth tiger, the hind brain started screaming the same survival message…'run'.

To his credit he fought down that instinct and let his eyes wander over Jane's body for a moment before looking up into Jane's eyes.

"So you are the woman Maura has taken up with?" With effort I held my tongue, Jane had this well in control.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli" she said; the look she gave him was the one she saved for the worst of the criminals she dealt with, full of scorn and anger. Charles had realised that everyone was watching and tried to regain the initiative.

"Well, I suppose you don't conform to the usual stereotype of police…" Jane was dismissive.

"Save it Chuck, given I just heard you proposition my girlfriend in front of me, I suggest you get the hell out of my sight" Charles puffed himself at the slight.

"Or what?" Jane smiled cruelly, her voice full of contempt.

"I will, as politely as possible, toss your sorry, miserable ass out into the sidewalk where you won't be acting like some sleazy low life in front of my partner" Offended, Charles drew himself up to his full height, all of which was still not as tall as Jane I noticed as I carefully hid a malicious smile.

"How dare you, do you have any idea who I am?" I hurriedly stifled a laugh at his implied threat; Jane had been threatened by murderers, crime lords, drug dealers and serial killers, compared to threats from the likes of Paddy Doyle, Charles' ravings were less than meaningless.

"Nope, and I don't care, now either leave or I'll make you" Charles attempted to assert some authority.

"Your superiors won't appreciate your attitude to your betters, let us see how they deal with lower class trash like you" I saw Charles' insult hit home, aware that Jane felt her origins all too keenly, I caught her eye and smiled gently, letting her see my love for her, getting a single nod and a slight smile before she turned her attention back to that fool Charles.

"Be my guest" Jane smiled. "Would you like to call BPD dispatch, I have their number here on my cell if you want it" She withdrew her cell from her purse and opened it up with a touch. "It's Saturday night so Carol Giuseppe's the night supervisor, would you like me to call her?" Charles demonstrated he was a fool.

"You're bluffing" The smile Jane gave him was blinding, all sass and teeth as she opened the directory and scanned through it before selecting a number and ringing it, hitting speaker as she did, even as I saw wide smiles break out around the circle of people watching, they were enjoying this almost as much as I.

" _BPD Dispatch, how can I assist you?_ " The smirk on Jane's face was evil.

"Hi, its Detective Rizzoli, can I please speak to Sergeant Giuseppe" There was a few seconds silence before another voice came through the speaker.

" _Jane, nice to hear from you_ "

"Likewise Carol, look I've got a problem and I need your help" The reply was instant.

" _Sure, what's up_?" Jane turned slightly to look Charles over as she spoke.

"I'm at the Governor's Mansion and a sleaze ball here is giving us a hard time, in fact he just propositioned Doctor Isles in front of me" There was an easily heard hint of humour in the voice from the cell.

" _Why haven't you shot him then Jane?_ " The smiles of the audience grew noticeably wider at that; there were even a few barely smothered sorts and chuckles even as Jane replied.

"I know, I wanted to, trust me, but I didn't want to make a fuss, not in front of all these people" Sergeant Giuseppe was obviously amused.

" _That's remarkably restrained, especially for you Jane. If someone tried propositioning my partner in front of me, at the least they'd end up with a busted nose_ " Jane chuckled at her words before replying.

"I know but it's a ritzy affair and I don't think blood goes well with the décor"

" _Gotcha, so how can I help?_ " At the question Jane turned to look at Charles as she spoke.

"I told him to get lost and he threatened to call the BPD to arrest me" The burst of laughter from the other end was abrupt and hearty, finally tailing off before Carol spoke.

" _You've got to be kidding me, right?_ " Jane unconsciously shrugged as she replied.

"Wish I was. Can you help a sister out here?"

" _Sure, is one unit enough or should I send two to cart this sleaze off?_ " Jane's smile was pure evil enjoyment.

"Let me ask" She turned to Charles who had deflated somewhat. "What's it gonna be Chuck, you back off and leave, or do Boston's finest get to arrest you for being a douchebag in front of everyone?" Charles glanced around at the gathering listening in and gathered what remained of his self-respect as he spoke.

"That will not be necessary" Nodding at his words Jane glanced my way and smiled slyly as she spoke.

"Looks like we're all good Carol, we've had a sudden outbreak of common sense here, thanks for your help"

" _No problems Jane, give my regards to Doctor Isles to_ o" I nodded once at Sergeant Giuseppe's words as Jane replied.

"I will; thanks again"

" _You and the Doctor have a good night_ " With that the call came to an end. Putting her cell phone away Jane looked towards Charles and gave a one shoulder shrug.

"I believe you were leaving Chuck" Yet again Charles demonstrated what a clod he was with his next words.

"I will ensure you are dealt with appropriately, Boston society has no time for uncouth lower class vermin like you" He shook his head. "I will see you ruined, run out of Boston never to work again" Seeing Jane's jaw tighten I stepped back into the discussion, unable to stand idle. Resting my hand on Jane's forearm I spoke.

"On the contrary, Mister Moore, Boston society has nothing but respect for the men and women of the Boston Police Department, a respect that has been earned with blood and sacrifice" I smiled coolly at him as he looked to me. "You on the other hand have garnered no respect by your behaviour tonight, or for that matter, in recent years" I looked to Jane and smiled before turning back to the fool. "While others have been working hard to keep all of Boston safe, at considerable personal sacrifice, the only sacrifice you have made is of your parent's money, squandered on frivolous pastimes, when you are not partaking in less…legal pursuits" Charles seemed surprised that I would call him out on his follies.

"Maura! What on earth are you talking about?" I shrugged; news of Charles more…troubling exploits had made the rounds.

"Your predilection for high-priced prostitutes, gambling and your excessive consumption of both alcohol and drugs is well known" I smiled sweetly. "In fact such activities would be of interest to the Boston Police department" I glanced to Jane and raised an eyebrow. "Is that not correct Detective?" Jane made a show of thinking it over for a second then nodded.

"I'm in Homicide so it's not my area, but I'm sure Vice in particular would like to know all about the drugs" She glanced at Charles. "Your call Chuck, beat it or take your chances with the Vice squad" Charles cemented his reputation for boorish behaviour with his next words.

"By the time I am finished you will be tossed out of the police, unemployable and ruined" He sneered at Jane as he continued. "I will have your badge, bitch" Jane just smiled at him as we both noted who had joined the discussion, standing off to one side behind Charles.

"Well Chuck, that's not your call, I work for Boston PD and they work for the Governor. He makes the call as to whether I stay a cop, not you" Charles opened his mouth to say something when Governor Baker spoke over the top of him.

"Detective Rizzoli has my complete support, as does the rest of the Boston Police Department" Charles' cringing look at that familiar voice might have drawn a smile under other circumstances; however I was concentrating on the Governor's words. "I don't know who you are sir, but I don't take lightly people threatening dedicated officers who also happen to be my guests" Turning to face Governor Baker Charles stumbled.

"I didn't mean…I mean…" Charles was lost for words, something the Governor cemented with his next statement.

"I believe you should leave immediately sir, before I am forced to request the representative of the BPD present to have you arrested" He raised one eyebrow. "What will it be?"

"Maura, can you hold my purse please" Jane held it out to me and I took it without thought as Jane sized up Charles and smiled, slow and contemptuously, then looked to the Governor. "Your orders sir?"

Governor Baker tipped his head to regard Charles who shook his head then turned and pushed his way out through the watching crowd, tail metaphorically between his legs. I smiled and nodded as I spoke.

"Thank you Governor, the man was being…unpleasant" He smiled.

"Not at all Doctor Isles" He turned to Jane. "It is good to see you again Detective Rizzoli, I'm pleased to see that this time at least it didn't require you getting injured in the line of duty" Jane stiffened slightly then indicated her dress.

"Wouldn't go well with the white sir" He nodded once.

"Very wise" He smiled and nodded again. "Now that unpleasantness is past, have a good evening" Jane and I nodded and he slipped away, leaving us to stand there in a dispersing ring of onlookers as Jane looked to me.

"That man has my vote at the next election" I just raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"That is several years distant; shall we look to the rest of this evening first?"

"Sounds good" I stepped forward into Jane's space and leaned in, whispering into her ear.

"I must say, a dominant, protective Jane is a breathtakingly arousing sight" I stepped back in time to see the look on Jane's face as my words hit home. I smiled sweetly. "Now then, shall we mingle darling, I believe we have several hours more to go before it is time to head home" The look I got was all blazing heat through narrowed eyes.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that" At her words I chuckled quietly.

"I look forward to it, darling, in the meantime, perhaps you should consider exactly what I intend to do to you to show my gratitude, over and over and over again" With that I smiled demurely and turned away, taking several steps away as I let my hips sway alluringly, before looking back over my shoulder to see Jane's eyes riveted on my derriere. "Are you coming darling, because I can assure you that you most assuredly will later" I turned and strolled away as I smiled to myself, anticipating the most pleasant ending to a formal night. In several strides Jane was at my side, her voice low and strained, poor dear.

"You're not playing fair Maur" I glanced up at her and smiled.

"Was it not you who said all is fair in love and war?" She nodded slowly and raised her glass in a toast as we shared a glance just between us.

"Game on Maur, game on"


End file.
